Silence Speaks 1-6
by Kim The Manipaltive Little Mo
Summary: Toby is all grown up and comes across a girl from Jareth's Past. Please if you read it review it.


. OK that said I don't own Jareth or anybody Laby related as we all know so comment comment comment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ '

Part One

  
  


Jareth sat miserably on the throne sighing softly. He looked down at the rags her wore he was dirty. He had never before been in this state. No words no tears no nothing for a year. Had it been a year since his beloved's death? He sighed looking at the depravity that had become his kingdom. This was it there was no happy ever after for him as if there ever could have been. In his mind's eye he saw her, young glowing with life then the shadow that had been fallen it. He closed his mind against those painful memories for even the Underground could not have stopped these awful events. Taking a deep breath he arose knowing that Sarah would not want him to mourn. He grabbed the nearest goblin and kicked him. 

  
  


Jareth looked shocked as did the goblin. "I am sorry but clean this place up I don't rule a pigsty. I want it the way it was. I will once again have the people remember the name of Jareth!" With that the goblins let out a cheer glad to be back. Suddenly Toby, Jareth's grand vicar walked in with a shocked and amused look on his face. 

  
  


"So you decided to get dressed hum? What's the occasion?"

  
  


"I am done with mourning I have a job to do now. The Underground shall be remade and it's glory be returned." With that he turned on his heel sending magic to repair the castle. As he took the steps forward the castle became to glimmer like new or better then new. With each step his back straightened and his pride returned. He paused below the partite of Sarah and kissed his fingers placing them to the frame. "I will always love you Sarah no matter what." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


Silence Speaks: Part Two

  
  


When he tied the blindfold around her eyes she trusted him. He walked here forever in circles it seemed but she loved him so it was all right is was supposed to be a surprise even if she didn't really like them. There relationship needed this life had been hell lately. She had to show him how much loved him but something in him led to a small shudder hoping to hide it she smiled to him. 

  
  


"Is it much further? I wanna see my surprise! "She replied her soft cultured voice taking on a bit of a whine bringing out the English accent.

  
  


"Not much farther. Just alittle ways come on don't you trust me Anna?" He asked in a soft seductive voice silk like cat fur. He led her into a clearing and twirled her around servile times. He spoke softly. "Now just don't move and I'll be right back. Take of the blindfold when I tell you all right Anna?"

  
  


She nodded and he walked out of the clearing. She sighed waiting. She counted seconds then minutes then after twenty she called. "David are you there? I'm weary of waiting. Where is this lovely surprise you promsided me? Bloody hell David where are you?"

  
  


After she finished raving a faint tremor shot through her. Silently she figured out the noises around her. The Woods. The woods where the one thing she could never handle. Bad things happen in the woods everybody knew that. She swallowed hard praying to the gods that he hadn't left her here alone. It was getting dark she knew that. The coolness on her skin told her so. She let out a small whimper as the noises around her became louder. She ripped the blind fold from her face giving a cry of pure terror, She was alone in the woods. Whimpering trembling she looked around she was in a clearing with eight paths out of it. The moon was a silver in the sky and David was no where near by.

  
  


"David" She cried her body no longer a tremble but a shake."Daaaaavid please where did you go? Daaaavid?" She cried over and over the hysteria in her voice rising with every second. "David please please oh please answer me. Please don't leave me here." She collapses in a mass of shaking sobs. Over and over she cried for him. She had no idea which way to go and bad things happened in the woods very bad things. As dark memories filled her head a blackness fell over her. She gave into it gratefully ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Part Three

  
  


Toby, the grand vicar to the Goblin King and heir to the throne of the Underground was walking alone in the woods. He sighed at all the feelings that where tossing through his mind. Vivid recollections. Sarah chasing him through these woods while their parents said making the picnic. His throat closed at the thought of his parents. *Not today* He told himself *Now you think of Sarah not what might had been had they lived.* 

  
  


Without rhyme or reason he thought of that day when he was eight. The night that Sarah had returned to tell him that...... That his parents had been killed by a drunk driver and that he would live with her and Jareth in the Underground. He smiled at the irony of that thought. Jareth had him as an heir anyway. After all of that in some odd twist of fate he was what Jareth wanted him to be when he was two years old.

  
  


Another odd twist of fate, that cold unfeeling goddess. Sarah and Jareth hadn't had any children so he was an heir and now for good it seemed. He had some of Jareth's power but none of Jareth's well flourishes. As Toby walked he felt he could see himself running with Sarah his heartache for the life she didn't have she was 28. He looked down sighing. Almost Jareth's opposite in tan corody dockers and a simple gray sweater and a black baseball hat. He followed the ghosts of his childhood deeper and deeper into the woods.

  
  


Toby stepped into the clearing with a start. Over in the nearest corner there was a girl huddled in a sobbing semi concessus mess. Toby ran to her feeling her trembling and the fever that was growing inside her. She was in shock he knew somehow and in real danger. He knew somehow what was needed as if Sarah was right next to him whispering. A blanket and without a word Toby called the warmest one he knew, his own. He warped his dark red blanket around the girl and knew her time was running out. Suddenly his own subconcess sent him to where time stopped if Jareth wished it..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Silence Speaks Part four

  
  


Toby burst into the castle carrying the poor sodden form. He yelled left and right for those damn goblins to find Jareth. For the first time in what seems like forever he was afraid for this poor girl before him. He kicked a goblin something he had never done before in his haste. As if he had a great love and tenderness for the girl he placed her in his own bed using cold clothes to wipe her forehead. Routing her on as if she was an Olympic runner. 

  
  


Jareth in the mean time was wandering around the goblin city making alterations in the spots where there was the worst of the decay. With sneers and faint sighs he delta with his idiot minions. He wondered why indeed he didn't retire after all this time. He could see in his mind eye his Sarah looking young and lovely fighting her way through... He sighed time was his greasiest friend and worst enemy. He looked across the twilight sky hopping to see a glimpse of his great love. He didn't and something inside him knew he never would he had failed her he was alone and it was his own fault.

  
  


In total desperation Toby called out with his mind for his friend and Father. "Damn it Jareth I need you! More then I ever had in my entire life" With an amazed look, for Toby had never admitted he need him before Jareth appeared in Toby's room. 

  
  


"What pray tell is this?" He asked looking at the pale but lovely girl in Toby's bed."Did she get wished away or did you take her?" He asked in faint amusement. Toby sneered. 

  
  


"I found her in the woods Jareth she is dying someone left her there. I need you to help me make her well." Jareth sighed. 

  
  


"I told you before Toby, I can't mess with the human body. I am not God I cannot heal it. I'm sorry. I couldn't help Sarah and I can't help this girl. Why do you care?" Jareth fixed his eyes on Toby's trying to understand this new and all to human side. The Goblin King stood there as his heir paced the room. Then he looked to the girl on the bed. Something seemed so familiar about her and yet so alien. Her face was foreign but somehow in someway he knew this girl. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


Slience Speaks Part Five

  
  


Toby watched as Jareth's face light up. He looked down to the bed and saw the girl tossing and turning. Scared emotionally and physically exhausted and well dirty. But alive with his keen senses he could hear her heartbeat soft and steady as primal drums. The Goblin Prince fell to his knees beside the bed in soft and wondrous joy. He knew not who nor what this girl was. Just the fact that she was here and alive that in that moment was enough.

  
  


Jareth's enchanting mismatched eyes bore on to the mortal girl as if trying to steal the secrets from her very soul. He looked to her as a thirsty man looks on water but also as a tiger looks on it's prey. He turned suddenly to Toby as if almost calling him out for a duel over the girl, whoever she might be. For now they both could see that she was really quite lovely. 

  
  


"So my dear boy what are we going to do with her now that we know she is indeed going to live?" Jareth spoken in a tone of voice that though light had a backlash of a chill that could freeze the Caspian. He smiled slightly, a tight closed lip smile that was really more of a showing of teeth. "Do you intend on keeping her as a plaything or perhaps something else? A present or slave or just general amusement?" It was almost as if Jareth's voice box had become a great hungry cat purring over the thought of a fine meal. Toby stood and faced Jareth looking very much like Sarah in his attitude.

  
  


"Really Jareth did my sister teach you nothing at all? A human cannot be kept as a pet they get well, testy and I really don't have the heart for that. I am simply going to wait until she awakens and find out her identity then. What else can I do? When I know who she is I well send her home safe and sound with a lovely peach going away present." Toby had turned from Jareth during this speech trying to hide how much it seemed like lies to even his own ears. He did want this girl so badly he could almost taste her. He was trying to deny what was he nature was and Jareth knew that. Toby was in every sense Jareth's heir.

  
  


Jareth laughed, a soft musical chilling laugh. "My dear boy do you actually believe that? You are more like me then you could possibly know. Shall we make a slight wager on that fact? Or better yet make me a vow. In Sarah's name so I know you well not break it. This girl well bring you nothing but heartache. She may stay until she is well and you MUST send her back with a peach to block her memories. "Jareth looked at Toby with an odd mixture of pity and jealously. Toby was like his son. Hell Toby was his son and somehow Jareth knew that this girl must not stay in the Underground. The Goblin King placed his hand on his heir's shoulder.

  
  


"I promise" Toby said in a soft miserable voice. "I promise on Sarah's grave." And with that the girl in the bed bolted up right. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  


Silence Speaks Part Six

  
  


Jareth stepped back into the shadows as she awoke fearing what her being her might bring. He closed his eyes seeing her behind his lids. Memory came and swallowed him taking him into a long forgotten past he sank into it like a nice warm bath. Feeling pain 1000 years old. Morgan threw her head back laughing at the boy behind her, He was so clumsy so new with his powers he made her feel old.

  
  


She led him her bare feet climbing over rocks faster then his booted ones ever could. Even when she was on Earth her Mother called said that she was born into a tree like a bird and that she must be half fairy to fit into the nature around her. Well, her Mother was dead by the name still stuck around making her Morgan La Fay. She tossed back her long raven hair as she led Jareth through the wildness of Avalon. Jareth panted as he watched the half wild girl in front of him. She ran like a fox climbed like a squirrel he half expected her to open her arms and fly far above his head like a bird. 

  
  


They where orphans they had that in common. They where magic there was also a common factor. Jareth had never meet anyone like her. Every time she smiled he felt as if the sun itself had turned rays of pure joy and warmth on him. Jareth sighed an almost nonexistent sound in the darkness. He watched this girl but said nothing. To much would have to be said later. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sorry for the short one This story seems to be coming in dribbles instead of springs.


End file.
